


Vasco Powder

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves Chili - maybe a little bit too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vasco Powder

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful drawing :  
> http://animateglee.tumblr.com/post/63013625835/knittywriter-asked-animateglee-kurt-making

The moment Blaine reaches their floor, the smell of roasted bell peppers drifts in the hallway to welcome him and he walks faster, fast as he can.

Last night, he saw Kurt putting some red beans to soak for the night, but he didn’t think he would actually try his hand at Maribel Lopez’ Chili.

 

God he’s so hungry - he merely got the time to eat a sorry excuse for a salad at lunch, and the prospect of getting a nice bowl of rice and Chili con carne is making him positively ravenous.

Blaine takes off his coat before joining Kurt in the kitchen and he frowns - there is a sort of secondary smell in the air, something that tickles the back of his throat.

But Blaine reasons that Kurt must have burnt the bell peppers and the chili peppers before cooking them in the pan, and the smoke can be persistent.

"Good evening, love," he says as he presses a kiss to Kurt’s neck in passing, before walking away to sit at the table, away from the knives and away from Kurt’s way.

Kurt looks at him as he chops the coriander leaves before putting it in the pan and stirring slowly. “Welcome home,” he says back, a glow to his face that must come from him cooking over the pan.

"Is that Maribel’s recipe ?" Blaine asks with a smile and Kurt nods with a preening air.

"The infamous Lopez Chili, to a T if i may say so myself," he replies and Blaine can feel the blood draining from his face.

If Kurt followed the recipe to a T, as he puts it, then they have a problem.

Because the Lopez women love their heat.

Adding Harissa and chili flakes to everything and anything.

Oh God.

"You don’t say," he says, his voice a little strangled as he stands up to come by Kurt’s side.

"Well, I may have overdone the chili a bit, " Kurt says before pulling a spoon from the pocket of his apron to take a sample he holds for Blaine, "but that’s how I like it. Here, try it !"

Blaine sends a quick prayer to whatever deity is overlooking their kitchen and takes it - how could he say no ? -, swallowing the spoonful.

Oh dear Lord who knows no mercy and decided to unleash Hellfire in his mouth and throat.

He can feel the beans under his teeth, feel the grounded meat but that’s it - he can’t tell if there are onions or garlic, cumin or something else, and he knows that there is coriander only because he saw Kurt adding it to the pot.

But god the Chili and the Harissa - the heat of it all, it’s more than overwhelming, he feels like he’s going to die.

It must show on his face because Kurt lets his big, wooden spoon fall in the pot to rush to the fridge and comes back with a glass of milk.

"Oh my god, here, drink," he says, looking distinctly distraught as Blaine gulps down the content of the glass and rests his head against the counter, "I really overdid it, didn’t I ?" he adds, wringing his hands together.

Blaine looks up, feeling his brow covered in sweat. “It has a good heat, that’s for sure,” he says breathlessly, “but I’m sure that the second bite is more bearable,” he tries but Kurt looks at him in disbelief.

"No need to turn into a fire-eater, Blaine," he says softly, wiping Blaine’s brow with the corner of his apron. "I’ll save it for Tana and me".

"I’ll make us an omelette ?" Blaine offers, leaning his head on his hand.

"Want some chili flakes ?

"Ha - ha".

**Author's Note:**

> The Chili recipe is right there if you're interested :  
> http://gourmandise-and-co.tumblr.com/post/43216623545


End file.
